The Game of Minds
by Death a la Mode Productions
Summary: A Background Six fanfic. The Doctor, Derpy Hooves, Lyra, Bon Bon, Vinyl Scratch, and Octavia are faced with two ponies who identify themselves as gods, and who start wreaking havoc on Equestria simply because they're bored. Rated T for scary images and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_(Ok, I am convinced. There is something wrong with me. But anyway...)_

Doctor Whooves sipped his tea, sighing happily. He had been traveling with Derpy for a few years now, longer then he'd anticipated. But, still, a good thing, right?

He lost his train of thought as he spotted two alicorn stallions looking right at him. The pair gave him predatory looks, and then he blinked. They were gone.

He shook his head, trying to clear it. He wanted to believe he had been seeing things, but he knew better. Something was up, and he was going to find out what it was.

He should have been more careful about what he wished for.

_(Alright, before alicorn OC haters start trying to kill me, wait until the next chapter to find out why I added them. Meanwhile, I am going to look for ideas.)_

Death a la Mode


	2. Chapter 2

_(Next chapter, and explanation!)  
><em>

Derpy Hooves sat in the TARDIS, wearing a scarf, glasses, and a hat. She checked herself out in the mirror, and grinned. "I'm the Derptor!" She giggled.

The Doctor entered and saw her. He chuckled. "Ditsy. How many times have I told you not to mess with those?"

Derpy chuckled, knowing that he didn't mean it. "Sorry, Doctor. I'll put it all back."

He nodded, smiling, and placed a paper bag on a table. "I got you some muffins while I was gone."

She grinned broadly, hugging him. "Muffins! Thanks, Doctor!"

He hugged back. "You're welcome, Derpy."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another place, the two strange alicorns he'd seen earlier were watching them in a reflecting pool.<p>

The bulkier of the two groaned, slashing the water. "BORING! When can we start bashing brains out again? I'm tired of just watching!"

The other one held up his hoof. "Calm down, little brother. We still have a few days to start. Just imagine, rivers of blood flowing from our victims numerous wounds."

The younger licked his lips. "You know just how to keep me happy, brother." He sat down, sighing. "So, how do we begin? This Doctor is obviously weaker than us. I mean, he's allowed a mortal into his home! And doesn't plan on doing ANYTHING to her!"

"Even so, he is dangerous, and we must take him out."

"How? He's outsmarted many in his universe!"

"Not this one, though. And he's never faced gods before." The elder smiled as he raised a small vial of liquid. "I think it's time for us to make ourselves known to the world."

The younger laughed. "Well, this is going to be fun!"

"It is indeed, brother. It is indeed."

_(That's all I've got for this chapter. See you later!)_

Death a la Mode


	3. Chapter 3

_(Ok, the second chapter! Let's go!)_

Shining Armor walked into the bar, and instantly had to fight his dinner that somehow wanted out.

The regular customers to this bar were all on the floor, eyes wide in shock, as small rivers of blood poured out of the gaping holes in their chests.

The bartender, however, got worse. His head had somehow exploded, leaving a giant blood stain all over the place.

One of the guards with him shivered. "What would drive a pony to do something like this?"

Shining picked up a bloodstained dagger that was in one pony's chest. "We'll find out soon."

* * *

><p>Octavia awoke to hear Vinyl cleaning the dishes...with wubs. Again. She groaned, trying to block it out with her pillow. "Please, somepony. Kill me."<p>

Vinyl opened her bedroom door, grinning. "RISE AND SHINE, TAVI! GET UP, UP, UP!"

The cello player groaned, looking at her housemate. (Not exactly roommate, but you get the point) "Please, let me sleep. Just until 10 in the morning."

"It's 11 already! Up and at em! We've got that party to get ready for!" The DJ bucked the bed, knocking Octavia out of it.

She groaned. "That. I remember now."

Vinyl nodded. "Breakfast's ready whenever you want it!" She trotted out, grinning brightly.

* * *

><p>The elder of the brothers glared at his companion's bloody mane. "You just had to do that, didn't you?"<p>

The other winced. "I'm sorry, First. I couldn't help it. You know how much I love seeing ponies' heads explode!" He gazed into space, grinning maniacally. "Brains...heads...explode...hehehehehehehe..."

First (Yes, that's his name. Will be explained later.) slapped him. "Control yourself. Let us hope you didn't ruin our plans by showing yourself last night, Other."

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted-"

"Not now, while the Doctor's gone. Your timing couldn't be worse."

"Sorry, brother."

First walked to a chest, and rubbed the dust off. "Well, we're almost ready for this anyway. If only that Doctor would get back in this time."

_(Tha names First and Other will be explained later. Good night, all.)_


End file.
